Shoot me in the Foot
by Blood of the Wolf
Summary: We all know that Roy and Riza belong together, and they are beginning to notice that too, but is even their love enough to last? Or are they just shooting themselves in the foot? ROYAI -A version of 100 Royai Themes....kinda
1. Jealousy 91 KISS

Here is my first attempt at a FMA story....my first Royai! Also, this is the most explicit material I have ever posted....so while you can expect more, I am a lemon/smut/sexual tension writing newbie.... I am actually not experienced at all in these matters, so any errors that exist I must beg your pardon for...but oh well! This is MY take on the 100 themes....kinda....I may get off track...but that should be alright! I am the author after all! But anyway, as this story stands right now the 100 themes, or however many I manage to fit in here, will exist as part of a continuous story, I will probably include one-shots here too, honestly I am not entirely sure. I just started writing and this came out. I am working on the second chapter now so it should be up soon, but I am a senior in highschool so I am fairly focussed on getting into school right now.

That being said, if any of you are people who have been reading my other stories, I am soooooo sorry about the long haitus...I have been incredibly busy with school work and college essays and such, but still, that is no excuse!! But I hope over the summer (if I don't get around to it before than) to have time to fix/revise/finish as many of them as possible!

I think that this story will be updated more since I really feel inspired! And if you like this one, I am going to be posting a horror/tradgey story about Riza and Roy VERY soon! ^_^ I hope that you enjoy this story, and don't forget to review!!! Thanks guys!! Oh, and Edward, would you do the honors of giving us a short disclaimer?

Edward: WHAT?!?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT THE ONE WHO IS SHORTER THAN THE SHORT BUS SHOULD MAKE THE DISCALIMER?!?! THE NERVE OF YOU WRITER WHO OWNS NOTHING NOT EVEN MY SHORTNESS IMPLYING THAT I AM SO TINY THAT I FIT IN A SHOEBOX!!!! NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK I COULD TOO DESTROY A GERBIL IN A CAGE MATCH!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY SCRAWNY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!!

Eeep!

* * *

It was late. The office was empty except for a raven haired man, a beautiful blonde, and **him**. Roy Mustang twitched his fingers, the temptation to burn something nearly over-powering his common sense. The Flame Alchemist's eyes shot daggers across the room, and if looks could kill than **he** would be a smoldering pile of ashes. He grated his teeth and flexed his hands into white-knuckled fists.

How was Roy to be expected to work in these conditions? How could he concentrate when **he** was all over **her** like that? Roy shivered as he watched **her** hands roam over **his** body, imagining the sensation of those talented fingers dancing across his own flesh, catching his breath before he could make a sound to alert the pair to his observing. The Colonel's eyes flashed when **he** was wrapped in** her** arms, covering **her** face with **his**, **her** skin wet with the moisture from **his** tongue. Roy was vaguely aware of a rumbling in the room, but it wasn't until his lieutenant looked up sharply at him that he realized that he was growling.

The blood rushed to his face, flushing his cheeks red with embarrassment. Flustered, he immediately looked back down at the paperwork in front of him, only to be shocked to notice the cartoon doodles of flames that covered the important document. Roy left out a soft exclamation of dismay and set out to try to clear the sheet of the evidence of his musings.

Riza Hawkeye stared at her superior officer with bewilderment, but her slight frown quickly turned to a miniscule grin of amusement as she watched his antics. She chuckled quietly and turned back to her desk, gathering the completed stack of paperwork and placing it on the corner of the table to be filed tomorrow. Roy was still so engaged in trying to fix his own work that he failed to hear her soft footfalls. He didn't realize what she was doing until she stood at his right side and placed one hand on the back of his chair, the other unholstering her gun and slamming it down on the table in front of him, her fingers lingering on the cool metal.

Roy glanced up at her and gulped, "Is something the matter Lieutenant?"

Riza smirked, "Yes sir, I feel we may have a problem."

Roy put down the ruined paper and folded his hands, raising his eyebrow at her, "Oh really Lt. Hawkeye? And what might that be?"

Riza's eyes glittered in the lamplight as she leaned forward so that her lips gently brushed the tip of his ear as she whispered darkly, "When we're alone, the Colonel always calls me Riza."(1)

With a possessive snarl Roy grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit in his lap, "Is that so?"

Riza sat with her legs spread on either side of her colonel, her arms wrapped around his neck and her forehead pressed against his. "Yes that is."

Roy reached around to her hair and carefully removed her hair clip so that her silken gold locks fell down in a curtain blacking out the darkness of the night. He dropped the accessory so that it landed next to her gun on the desktop. Roy's head tilted back as if to claim her lips for his own, but she pulled back with a serious look in her eye, "And there is one more thing sir,"

"What now?"

Riza's face split with a wicked smile, "I think you're jealous of my dog, Roy."

Her saying his name made Mustang shiver and he put his hands on either side of her face, pulling her down to his kiss. Riza grabbed handfuls of his black hair as they sank down into an even more passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. Roy's hands dropped down to her waist and he held her there for a moment until his hands became restless and crept up her side, his right one slipping under his shirt and kneading up her back slowly, making Riza arch her back and pull out of the kiss.

The kiss being broken, Roy began trailing more kisses down her jawline and to her smooth neck. When he reached the vulnerable skin of her throat his teeth nipped playfully at her pale flesh. Riza couldn't contain the moan of pleasure that sprang from her gut at the delight that was following the trail of Roy's mouth. He paused in his actions, looking up at her hooded gaze, "Do I need to be jealous?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Riza's lips crashed against his own with bruising force. Roy brought his hand out from under her shirt and began to unbutton her uniform when Riza pulled out of the kiss. Riza could feel his hunger and desperation, but she nimbly disengaged her self, untangling her legs from his lap and picking up her gun from the desk.

Roy whimpered in protest, his hands making a paltry attempt to grab her hips which she dodged. His eyes, dark with lust stared dazedly up at her as she walked across the room back to her desk and took out Black Hayate's leash, clipping it to his collar. "You'd better do your work sir. I am tired of you not finishing things."

She paused with her hand on the door then commented over her shoulder, "It's a shame you don't finish things Roy, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'm taking Hayate home."

With that Riza left the room, a malicious sense of glee filling her breast. The image of the colonel's eyes in the night rose unbidden to her mind, but she shook the thought away, staving against the heat that those burning orbs caused as she strolled out of the building and into the cold darkness of the streets.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short, I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday.....or maybe today....that kind of depends on how many reviews I get....and if they are any good......don't worry, if you have any concerns/comments/complaints/or advice I would be glad to hear it! Just press that little button down there and drop me a little message! Thank you for reading!


	2. Unfinished Business 52 HAIRCLIP

Well, I know this is later than promised, but in my defense, it turned out a hell of a lot longer than I expected...in fact, this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, it spanned 14 pages on word...so sorry if it is too long!! But I hope you will enjoy! And I still own nada!!!!!!!

* * *

(#052 Hair Clip)

Roy was left alone in the office. _What was that?_ An ungloved hand lightly brushed his still tingling lips, remembering the feel and taste of his lieutenant. Tightness in his nether regions reminded him of her abrupt departure and he groaned in frustration, slamming a fist on the wood of his oak desk. A rattling sound drew his attention down to the space by his shaking fist. A smirk pulled at his lips as he picked up his subordinate's forgotten hair ornament. A tentative plan began to form in his mind, and he brought the clip to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the smooth shell curves, breathing in the lingering scent of his most loyal companion. But first he had to take care of the problems in front of him.

The tower of paperwork suddenly seemed overwhelming as it towered over him. Roy carefully ignored the suddenly pressing urge to set the enormous stack of paper on fire, sighing as he instead set to work with his pen on the white pages, filling out the forms as fast as he could, determined to make it through the night.

**********

Riza shivered in the darkness, part of her longing for Roy's arms to wrap around her, his lips on her skin, his—Wait…what was she thinking? Her feet slowed and come to a stop at the edge of the light cast by a streetlamp. _What the fuck did I just do?_ She hadn't meant that to go so far, a little flirting, yes…but she had only wanted for Colonel Mustang to stop staring off into space and to get to work. How had things gotten so out of control?

She had kissed her commanding officer…not only that…if she hadn't left when she did, she would have had sex with him right there on his desk atop the very paperwork she had been attempting to get him to complete. Riza pressed a shaking hand against her mouth and rested her back against the nearest brick wall of an alley.

Her yellow hair fell in her face and she reached back absentmindedly to re-secure it, but her fingers grasped nothing where her hair clip had been. A moment of panic rushed through her as she tried to remember where she had put it; the abalone shell trinket being one of the only things of her late mother's that she had left. She recalled removing it and dropping it on the colonel's desk. Had she picked it up again? No.

She bit her lip. Now she would have to find a way to get it back tomorrow before everyone got to the office. Maybe she would have enough time to complete all the work Roy neglected to do. With a resigned sigh she pushed away from the solidity of the bricks so that she could venture back out into the darkness. Maybe if she got home quickly she could catch at least a couple hours of sleep before having to wake to get to the office early.

Four hours later saw Riza standing outside of Central again. Her eyes weighed heavy and she felt sluggish. Her hair lay loose about her shoulders, flat and lackluster. A squeak at her ankles caused her to glance down at her dog. What she saw made her smile; Black Hayate had been yawning so severely that he had tripped over his feet and fallen against her leg. Riza bent down gingerly, her entire body sore from exhaustion, to pick him up. Cradled in her arms he yawned again and fell to sleep. When Riza reached the office doors she tested the handle out of habit, surprised when it turned easily under her palm. _I guess Colonel forgot to lock up last night. _She shook her head, what else had she expected._ Hopefully that's not the only thing he forgot._ She tensed when she recalled the night's events, but shrugged her concerns away with a grimace, no use worrying about that now.

When she opened the door Riza received a shock when she realized that she wasn't the only person in the room. There at his desk, sat Roy Mustang, sleeping with his head on the top of a pile of documents, his hand still clutching his pen loosely. The lieutenant's gaze softened as she looked at his carefree slumbering face. With a sigh she gently put Hayate on the pile of blankets by her desk that he used as a bed. The dog opened one tired brown eye as the transfer from human to cloth was performed, but only managed to weakly wag his tail twice before falling back to sleep.

Riza moved as silently as she could over to Roy's desk. She carefully collected the papers, managing after much difficulty to remove the ones that he was sleeping on without waking him. Carting all of the papers back to her desk she began to sort through them, surprised to see the number Roy had completed on his own, but when she saw he had written '_my mother's pudding'_ as a response to a query regarding supply shipments to the Eastern regiments she decided she had best revise all of his papers.

She stood back and regarded the sea of papers, both completed and not, that covered her desk. Looking under her chair she found a large box that she carefully packed the papers into. She also placed some writing instruments a top the stacks and was about to leave the room when she really noticed the chill of the room.

After a brief visual scan she identified an open window as the source of the draft and she closed it as silently as she could. It was still cold in the office so she went to the coat closet and pulled out a thin blanket she kept on the upper shelf for emergencies and went back to her commander, placing it on his shoulders so he could sleep in comfort.

She smiled and decided that she would return shortly and wake him up, but that he should sleep while he could, because once the others arrived, she wouldn't let him get away with sleeping on the job, it set a bad precedent. Hefting the large box up to her shoulder, she crept out the door and down the hall, not waking either of the sleeping beings in the room as she made her way to the filing room.

************

Roy groaned as pinpricks of agony laced his opened eyes. He mentally imagined blowing the sun into tiny bits, but sighed in resignation when he realized that if he did something like that, then there would be no more beach bunnies in their tight bikinis…. Roy closed his eyes, picturing the figure of a woman on a sandy beach while the sun was setting over the glittering ocean.

Her shapely legs went on for miles, and her blonde hair spilled down her bare back. His wandering eyes glanced on the spidery patterns traced into the flesh of her back, and the image struck a cord, he couldn't recall what it was at that moment, but he instantly felt there was something he was forgetting…He ignored that trivial detail as the woman began to turn towards him and he could see the way her skimpy blue suit clung to her breasts and hips. The Colonel's gaze moved appreciatively upwards, beyond the stunning legs, toned stomach, and boobs to the woman's face.

When he realized who she was he bolted upright in his chair, sending the threadbare blanket that had been carefully wrapped around his shoulders to the ground, "Hawkeye!" In a rush the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. "The paperwork…that's right! I fell asleep didn't I? Oh shit…oh shit oh shit oh shit…"

Frantic at the thought that his late night stroke of genius had been for naught, he set forth to rummaging through the office, from the cabinetry to beneath his coworkers' desks. _What time is it?_ Roy glanced at the clock, _Good, then I still have about an hour to find the paperwork before Riza gets here…If only I can find the damn papers!_ He rocked back on his heels thinking back to after Riza had left the night before…he had been really tired…he remembered that…but what could have happened to the papers?

It was at that moment that he remembered the blanket. He looked back at the ground by his chair and sure enough, there it was…but he would have remembered getting that out of the closet…so someone else had to have been there…but who? He pondered that for a moment before coming to a startling conclusion.

With a determined and grim expression he pressed his face to the carpet, searching for the evidence he required. He crawled along the floor, so intent on his searching that he failed to realize when he made his way around Lt Hawkeye's desk. The next thing he knew there was a mass of fur in his face and a growling fluff ball of black and white puppy dog. Dog and man stared each other in the eye so intensely, that neither noticed when the door opened.

***************

Riza Hawkeye rubbed sleep from her eyes and ran a shaky hand through her blond hair as she stood up from the floor, wincing as she heard the chorus of "pops" as her spine straightened after having been stooped over piles of paper with her pen in hand. She cast a wary eye down at the box at her feet, and then glanced over to the stacks of papers she had laid out around the storage room.

Most stacks she had already taken over to the filing room and had deposited them in the necessary cabinets, but she was left with three piles of varying sizes. The first was the last of the papers from yesterday that just needed Colonel Mustang's signature before they could be dealt with. The second stack, a much smaller one, was to be taken to other offices whose officers weren't in and the documents were too sensitive for her to simply leave in a mail slot. She would just have to get someone to run them to the respective offices once it was a godlier hour.

The last stack was by far the largest, and it was all of the paperwork she had been able to get that would need to be done that day. Riza knew that there would be more papers as the day wore on, but at least she could try to get a start on these papers first. If she managed to get the paperwork done early, then she wouldn't be stuck in the office alone with Roy again.

Thinking about what had happened the night before a blush rose to her cheeks, and she groaned, how was this going to work? She couldn't even think about him without turning giddy as a school girl. Why the hell did she have to kiss him?

Pushing her concerns as far to the back of her mind as possible, she bent back down to lay the neatly arranged stacks into the box. Once the box was full she lifted it back up into her arms and began back to the office. When Riza reached the wooden doors she balanced the box on her hip and pushed the door open, only to freeze at the odd scene before her.

Her Colonel and her dog were nose to nose. Hayate's hackles were raised and Roy's eyes flashed. Her Colonel was on all fours on the floor, his butt sticking up in the air. Despite the obvious tension in the scene, Riza felt an extreme urge to laugh at the two males.

Just then Hayate seemed to notice that Riza was in the room. The dog knew that this man wanted to take his mistress from him, and knew it best to show her just how strong he was, to make her proud. He lunged forward, snapping his jaws at Roy's face.

"Aaagh!" Roy leaped to his feet and moved away from the canine in what would have been a smooth recovery, except that he moved towards the door where Riza stood paralyzed with box in hand.

_Craaaash!_

Black Hayate lay down and covered his eyes with his paws, knowing that he'd been bad. A sheet of white paper landed on his head, hiding him from view. Papers flew everywhere, and the box lay against the wall. As for Roy, he had instinctively grabbed who he had knocked into before she could hit the floor, but he had overbalanced and fell backwards, forgetting to let go of the waist he had wrapped his arm around.

It was just their luck that at that exact moment, Maes Hughes walked by the open door way. The three froze, Hughes with his eyes wide in shock, Roy with his arms around Riza's waist, and Riza with her hands on Roy's chest. No one dared breathe or move a muscle, but then they heard footsteps approaching. Riza blanched and sprang to her feet, moving as far from Roy in a single movement as possible. Roy leaped to his feet and grabbed Maes by the arm, pulling him out the door and down the hall to have a…chat about what he had **not **seen.

When Havoc and Fulman walked into the office it was to see a flustered Hawkeye bent down collecting papers that had been scattered across the room, scowling at the shame-faced Hayate who cowered beneath her desk.

Havoc was about to let loose a sarcastic remark when a glare from Hawkeye silenced any thoughts in his head and he and Fulman silently helped her pick up the scattered documents, not wanting to face her wrath.

When Roy returned from his talk with Hughes where he had made the man swear to secrecy not to say a damned **word** about what he had thought he had seen, he came into a cleaned office where Fulman and Havoc bent dutifully and silently over their paperwork and Riza her own.

At the sound of Roy's entrance, Riza didn't even bother to look up, she just pointed sharply at his desk where, to his dismay, a new stack of papers were piled high. He started to groan, but she shot him 'the look' and he shut up.

As the other men trickled in, the silence lessened, but the sense of tension remained permeating the room. When lunchtime came around the men were glad to leave the room, they just about ran out the door to escape the stressful feeling of the office, but Riza and (to her surprise) Roy remained hard at work.

After a moment Roy put down his pen with a snap and cleared his throat meaningfully. Riza ignored him, so he stood up and cleared his throat again, louder. She still remained absorbed with the sheet in front of her, her pretty brow furrowed in a way he could only term as 'cute'.

Annoyed with her disregard for his presence, he stood up. When she still didn't raise her head he glanced up at the clock, lunch should continue for another ten minutes, and if he had read the actions of his men right, they would stretch that time out as long as they could. He smirked and walked over to her desk.

Riza blinked when a hand slipped the paper she had been reading out of her hands. Looking up she saw Roy with a devilish grin on his boyish face. "I think you're ignoring me."

Riza swallowed and glanced down away from his gaze, "I'm sorry sir, did you say something?"

He smiled, "Nope!"

Confused she looked up at him, her head tilted to the side with curiosity, "Wha-"

Before she could finish her thought he bent down swiftly and pressed his lips against hers. She sat there dazed. She thought about fighting it, but after a moment's hesitation, she leaned into him. The kiss was so different from the one last night. Last night the kiss was flirtatious and passionate, this kiss had a sweetness and tenderness to it that left her gasping for air.

Roy felt in control of the situation, until he felt her moan into his lips and something in him broke, sending a wave of fire coursing through his veins. With out removing his lips from hers, he maneuvered himself around the edge of the desk and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Her hands lay on his chest at first, but as he deepened the kiss, they slid up his chest to his shoulders and around his neck. One of his hands dropped to her hips, his fingers lightly digging into her flesh. His thumb rubbed at her upper thighs and she moaned again, pressing closer to him, her own body burning up to feel the silkiness of his skin on hers.

Eventually, Roy pulled his lips softly off hers, dropping a quick peck on her lips before lifting the hand from her waist to gently caress a lock of her golden hair that spilled over her shoulder, "I like your hair loose, you should wear it down more often."

Riza's lust fogged eyes blinked up at him before she abruptly jolted back to her normal self, pushing away from the security of Roy's arms. When he saw the wild look in her eyes, a look that mixed doses of longing, desire, shame, fear, and despair, he let her go.

"I-I am sorry sir, I need to-I need…these papers…they have to go to Major Valjuan's office before the end of the day, I-I'm just going to run them there now…" With that she grabbed a small stack of documents and hurried out the door.

Sighing, Roy collapsed into her chair, resting his face in his hand and letting a small smile grace his lips as he could feel his plan coming to fruition. He glanced at the clock and saw that the men would be back at any time, so he stood up, restored some of Riza's things that had been knocked off the desk to their proper places and returned to his own space.

When the first of his subordinates, Breda, poked his head in, it was to see Colonel Mustang alone in the room filling out paperwork on his own. Cautiously, the men shuffled in, alternation between staring at their work absorbed superior, and the empty desk at which Lt. Hawkeye normally resided over. Riza returned sometime later and without a word to anybody, dutifully sat herself down and resumed her work.

The oppressive silence continued until it was time to leave, when all of the men quickly piled out and rushed away homeward. Riza and Mustang were left alone in the office again, and Roy was about to say something to get his plan moving along the next step, when there was a knock at the door and Hughes poked his head inside, "Hey Roy, I need you to come look at something for me!"

Frowning at his friend Roy warily said, "Hughes, this better not be another photo showing of your lovely family…"

"Oh! They are just beautiful aren't they! Especially my wonderful Gracia and our glorious baby Elysia! But no, I am afraid that will just have to wait," his laughing face grew somber, "this is relating to an investigation, I just need you to look at these pictures and tell me what you think. I am not sure if there is evidence of alchemy or not, it is a bit weird."

Groaning, Roy stood from his desk and joined Hughes at the door, "Let's see the pictures then…"

"They aren't here, they're back at my office, I just thought I'd stop by and grab you since I was on my way back from the little boy's room."

Sighing, the Flame Alchemist followed his friend out, but before the door shut he called back to Riza, "I'll be back shortly."

"Yes sir."

After the door closed she put her pen down, and laid her head in her arms, a sudden exhaustion taking over her limbs as the stressful day took its toll. She had only meant to close her eyes for a moment, but next thing she knew she was jerked awake by the sound of a ringing phone. A quick check of the clock told her she had been asleep for five minutes. The phone rang again. She looked over to Roy's desk, but he hadn't returned yet from Hughes' office.

Reluctantly she went to the phone and answered, "Hello, this is Colonel Roy Mustang's office, may I take a message?"

There was a moment of silence on the other line, but then a high pitched female's voice came from the speaker, "Yes, Roy-Boo's not there? Well, then I suppose you can take a message, just tell him that Amelia wants to know what she needs to wear on our date tonight."

Riza felt her world crash to a screeching halt.

"Hello? Did you get that? Helloooo?!"

Riza shook her head and replied, surprised that her voice didn't waver, "No, I got it, I'll let him know."

"Good, see that you do." And with that she hung up.

Riza just stood there as her eyes welled up with tears, the phone hanging in her numb hand. After a moment she softly placed the phone back on its cradle and took out a pad and paper, writing down the message with tears dripping from her cheeks.

Angrily, she dashed the drops of water away and shut her eyes for a moment, blocking out the horrible feelings of hopelessness and loneliness that threatened to consume her. Her undone paperwork was forgotten, she just knew she had to get out of there before she shattered into a million pieces.

Hands clipped the leash onto Hayate's collar out of habit with a numb detachment that put the dog on edge as he whined and tried to lick the fingers of his depressed and shell-shocked owner. Riza was ignorant to his attempts to sooth her; she just blinked the tears from her eyes and pulled him towards the door.

***************

Hughes and Mustang were heading back to the office when they saw Lt Hawkeye step out of the office, and turn away from them, walking quickly away from where they were. Roy tried to call after her, but she never heard him in her haste to get out of the building.

Maes and Roy exchanged puzzled looks, but entered the office anyway. Roy went over to his desk and turned back to look at where Maes had stopped, frozen with his eyes staring at Hawkeye's desk. Roy followed his gaze and his eyes widened as he saw the small stack of undone paperwork on Riza's generally immaculate desk. "Wha-s"

Hughes looked back at Roy with a serious look in his eye, "What'd you do this time?"

"Wha-? I didn't do anything!" Roy protested, "And why is it always MY fault when something happens?" Roy's tone was slighting childlike and playful, but Hughes wasn't fooled when he saw the serious gleam in his friend's eyes.

A normal person would have backed off at that point, but Maes Hughes has never been accused of normalcy, so of course he had to pry, "It is generally your fault," while he spoke he walked over to the papers on Riza's desk sorting through them to try and find a clue as to what was wrong with the normally stoic sharpshooter. "You know Roy, she really cares for you…"

Roy grunted with his back to his best friend, really paying minimal attention to the man.

"You need to tell her how you feel…you can't just keep her in limbo all the time."

Another grunt from across the room.

"I mean, she's an actual woman, and believe me, there are guys out there that notice that aspect of her. Any one of those men would probably love a chance to show her that they appreciate her-"

That got Roy's attention big time. "What do you mean? Are you saying I don't appreciate her?"

Hughes met the alchemist's steely gaze with his own, "I'm questioning if you show her that you appreciate her at all."

Roy glared, "We've known each other for years, we have been through everything together, she knows how I feel about her. She knows how much I value her."

"How?"

Roy was brought up short. He briefly thought of the moments they had shared in the office earlier that day and the night before. He pushed those from his mind as he felt a tightness growing. He thought back through the years of her continuously putting her life on the line to save his. How she would listen to his endless musings and planning, offering rare, but valuable, comments with intelligence and insight. He thought of the nights out in the field where he suffered from nightmares of burning Ishbalani faces where Riza would sit with him, holding his head in her arms offering silent comfort while her own scars of Ishbal and her past remained festering in her soul. Sure he had said an occasional thank you, but how could he possibly thank her for every minute of her life that she devoted to him alone.

Maes watched as painful realities began to dawn on his friend's face, and then delivered the final blow, "Does she know she is more important than all those girls you have flaunted in her face through the years."

Roy was brought up short, his breath catching in his chest. How much abuse had he been putting her through? He would have to be a fool not to realize how that would seem to her. He frowned, "But how does that explain her leaving like that?"

Maes leveled a glare on his friend, "Do you really think I don't know about you two?"

"What are you talking about?"

"One of my informants saw her leave here the other night flustered. And then I learn that you actually worked _on your own_ to try and finish paperwork all last night."

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh come on, I am in intelligence for God's sake! Do you really think I don't know how to put two and two together?"

Roy blushed. "You are putting two and two together and getting twelve…you are making something out of nothing…" He paused, "But just for curiosity's sake, if that happened to be true, in a…hypothetical sense…then, how could that explain that?" He waved his arm to Riza's desk.

Maes shrugged his shoulders and continued sorting through the contents of her desk. Roy stared down at the wooden top of his desk, his mind whirling, searching for answers. He latched onto the idea Hughes had mentioned, the other girls.

_Nah, that's foolish. Riza knows that after last night I wouldn't betray her like that…right?_ His brow furrowed. He hadn't really had a serious relationship in years. And even if he had, he didn't right now…And nothing was really happening in his love life now either, except… _no, Riza wouldn't even know about Amelia…right?_ Roy always had dates, he set them up with women every week. He had almost forgotten about his date tonight with Amelia, and he was planning on canceling it too, it clashed with his other plans. But she would have no way of knowing that, and even if she had, it wouldn't explain the abrupt departure…

That was when he glanced over at his phone, noticing the pad of paper had a note written on it. Picking it up, he read over the words written in a familiar female pen. His sharp eyes caught sight of the splashes of tears at the bottom corner of the page and his face paled, his lips pursed in a severe line. "Hughes, I have to run out for a bit, if you'll excuse me."

Maes Hughes peered over at his friend curiously, "Sure thing. Will I see you tomorrow for lu-" before his sentence was done Roy had rushed past him and out the door with a pad of white paper tucked into the pocket of his jacket. Once the door had slammed shut, Hughes grinned and began to whistle softly to himself, pleased at how his plans seemed to be coming together at last for the two reluctant lovebirds.

****************

Riza's brisk walk turned into a flat out run once she left sight of headquarters. People and buildings passed by in a blur of tears that fought to tear down her face. Hayate ran panting at her side, laboring to keep up with his distraught mistress. The crowd surrounding her and hindering her charge became too oppressive, so she turned down an alleyway and headed into the city by means of the back roads, the setting sun casting lengthening shadows across her path.

She finally ran into an empty street on the way to her home when she stopped by a closed shop, leaning against the rough brick wall so she could catch her breath. Her chest burned with each gasping gulp of air, but she welcomed the pain in hopes that it might help drown out the agony in her heart.

_Stupid!_ _You knew what he was like! You know how he is! Why should you expect him to change for you?_ Her shoulders hunched over and shook as she suppressed the sobs that threatened to rip from her gut. _Why should you expect him to stop seeing beautiful girls? Why would he want a pathetically plain soldier covered in scars? He doesn't need any more reminders of his life of war and violence. He wants an untainted pure beauty to come home to, to hold in his arms and make love to._ Riza was shocked at the sudden attack of jealousy and pain that accompanied the thought of another in his arms, kissing his lips, touching his body.

Her hands fisted in her hair as she tried to ignore the part of her that longed to feel his skin on hers. He was her commanding officer. He was her whole world. She had to remain detached so she could protect him at all times…but those eyes…and that mouth…

Remembering the heat from his lips on hers, the fight went out of her body and she sank down to the ground in the shadows. How was she going to face the colonel now? She shut her eyes against the glare of the lamplight and a lone tear trekked down her face. Paws pressed against her arm and a cold nose poked her cheek, a rough tongue flicking out to wipe at the salty tears.

She wrapped her arms around her dog, resting her face in the ruff of his neck, letting his fur dry her tears. His short tail thumped against her side offering as much comfort as he could to his hurting human. Suddenly his tail stilled and his hackles raised as he let loose a soft growl. To Riza's right the sound of a glass bottle rolling on pavement brought Riza back to her senses, what the hell was she doing crying in a dark alley where anyone could see her? She knew better than to allow others to see her weaknesses; if they did, then she would be revealed. She couldn't expect to be able to defend her colonel if she was exposed as the weak creature she really was.

Riza dashed the tears from her face and grabbed Black Hayate by the scruff of his neck, running out from the alley, not stopping her frantic steps until she had closed her apartment door behind her. Standing in the center of her apartment, the only light the silvery glow of the moon through the window, Riza Hawkeye broke down, collapsing in a pile of limbs to the ground as sobs tore through her thin body.

In her frantic need to get inside she had forgotten to lock the door, but she was so consumed by her despair, that she couldn't hear the soft click of the door opening and closing. Nor did she hear footsteps approaching and stopping at the edge of the carpet. So lost in her tears, she couldn't even feel the dark eyes on her as two worlds seemed to crash to a halt.

*****************

Roy was alarmed when his hand met no resistance as he turned the knob of the door. Riza was always one to keep her door locked, being well aware of the evils that prowl the streets and stalk the human minds. The lights were off, so the only source of light was the glow of the moon through the window.

At first he couldn't see her, but he could hear the sound of someone crying. A bolt of panic shot through his heart as he thought for a moment of how she could have been attacked by something in the streets, but after a few steps into the room, he saw where she lay shaking with tears.

He froze at the edge of the carpet, his eyes wide, staring at the heart-breaking sight of the normally strong woman lying broken on the ground. Guilt sent his blood running ice-cold through his veins and he finally managed to force himself to move closer to her. Roy could see Black Hayate cowering under the coffee table out of the corner of his eye, but his gaze was focused on the woman in front of him.

She didn't look up at him, or even seem to register his presence until he crouched down by her side and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. It was as if he had electrocuted her. Her head snapped up, her red eyes wide with shock and her face pale. He felt an instinctive desire to pull away when he saw how much pain and agony filled her eyes. It was as if all her sorrows were laid out before him, and he felt weak under the weight. Without a word he pulled her up into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

Riza tried to pull away, conscience that she was staining her superior's shirt with her tears, trying to pull herself together. Roy held her firm, refusing to let go, "Shh, just relax. Let it go." She still fought him, "It's okay, you're safe. Just let it out. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." She froze, stiff in his embrace, "Damnit, just let me fucking help you."

All of her defenses fell away and she collapsed against him, her hands fisting in his blue coat as she buried her face in the nape of his neck. Roy began to rock her side to side and he whispered soothingly in her ear, trying to offer as much comfort as he could to his distraught Lieutenant.

They sat like that for a while until her sobs became quiet and her tears stopped flowing. This time, when Riza pulled back, Roy let her.

"I am sorry for that sir, I didn't mean to-", he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Oh no you don't, it's okay. You don't always have to be so strong, that's why I'm here to help you." He looked deeply in her golden eyes, "And I am never leaving you. No matter what you think."

She looked away and he could feel the tightening of her muscles as her eyes fell to the ground, "Sir, you are going to be late for your date with Amelia, you had best leave."

Roy's hand cupped her chin, tilting her face up at him, "Oh no, I don't think so. I already told you, I am not leaving."

"But sir, your date-"

"I don't give a fuck, I'm not going on a date with any other woman than the one I have here in my arms."

Riza stared up at him wide-eyed, her mouth slightly agape. Roy took the opportunity to bend his head down and softly claim her lips with his. The two pressed against each other, his hands running through the silkiness of her hair, hers running up the line of his back. They kissed with a mingled sense of desperation and sweetness. Each one of them desiring the other equally, each one loving the other more. When they finally pulled there lips apart, both panting for breath, they both stared at each other, eyes dark with the fierceness of their passion.

Roy leaned forward and gently placed two kisses, one on either eyelid, and whispered, "I love you."

Riza's eyes filled with tears again, and this time Roy saw mingled with it a painful sense of hope, "Do you really mean that?"

He was shocked by her soft, fragile voice, "Of course I do. How can you think otherwise?"

Her eyes closed, and tears slid down her cheeks. She drew a shaky breath, "You deserve better. You deserve so much better."

Roy grabbed her arms fiercely, his fingers iron tight on her soft flesh, "How _dare_ you! Don't you fucking dare say anything like that! I can't do any better, you are perfect. You are beautiful, you are strong, you are compassionate, brave, loyal, honest, understanding, and I love you. What more do you think I could possibly ask for?" With that he pressed his lips again on hers, this time with bruising force.

This time when he pulled away, she was shaking and she pressed her face on his chest, her voiced muffled by the fabric, "I love you too."

After a moment with Roy stroking her hair, she lifted her head and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. At that moment she could feel his arousal press against her hip though the material of his pants and she smiled, placing another kiss on his jaw. He growled and scooped her up into his arms bridal style as he found her lips again.

Without a word he headed to her bedroom door kicking it open and laying her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and moving his hands up to her face. Riza's hands found the buttons on his coat and began to undo them as quickly as she could, removing his jacket and throwing it aside. His own hands made a quick examination of her silhouette before returning to her waist where he worked his hand underneath her shirt and began tracing fingers in patterns on the flesh of her side, working his way up her body until he was fondling the sensitive skin around her breasts which quivered like puppies to be petted. Much to her annoyance he merely danced around them, not once coming into contact with the eager flesh.

Next thing she knew her shirt was off and halfway across the room and Roy was following the path of his fingers with his mouth, once again shying away from the delicate flesh of her breasts. Then his warm mouth was back on hers again. He ran the tip of his tongue across her lower lip, begging permission, and she welcomed him in. His tongue danced around her mouth as hers fought to do the same to his, both exploring the new developments to their relationship as they explored each other. Riza began to unbutton Roy's shirt when he placed his hands over hers, pulling away and placing quick kisses on each fingertip, before standing up and moving away from the bed, picking up his jacket as he went.

"What are you-" she stared up from the bed confused as he opened the bedroom door to leave.

He turned and grinned devilishly, "Don't you still have paperwork to finish?"

Without another word, he left. On the bed Riza lay back with a groan, her body cold now that he was no longer touching it. After a moment his words registered and she let out a rueful chuckle at the irony of the situation. "So I do sir, so I do."

**************

The next morning Riza walked out of her room dressed in a clean uniform, running a brush through her blond hair. She clipped a leash onto Hayate's collar and was about to head out the door when something caught her eye. Puzzled, she went over to her coffee table and picked up the object. She smiled when she recognized the smooth feel of abalone shell. It was her mother's hairclip, the one she had left in the office the other night. Roy had left it for her, so with a smile she twisted her hair up and pinned it in place.

When she arrived at the office she was the first one there, so she settled to work completing paperwork that had been left undone and started working on paperwork for the day. One by one the men shuffled in, Roy last of all coming in shortly before lunch. True to form, she shot the wall by his ear in warning for his tardiness and as incentive to get to work.

Everything was as it had been before she had first kissed him, save that there was a slight lifting of the corner of her lips which only Roy could see as she gave him a stern reprimand. The rest of the day continued as normal, and so after the men started to file out, Riza and Roy were left alone in the room, still bent working tediously over stacks of papers as the others bid them goodnight. For the next hour the halls were filled by the near constant sound of feet as the men and women of headquarters headed back home for the night. After another hour it was silent, the building mostly deserted save for a few guards and officers that still had work to do.

Once the last footfalls had long passed, Riza put down her pen and walked over to Roy's desk. He stood and met her there. His fingers reached up to her pinned up hair and gently removed the clip so that her hair fell around her. She grabbed the ends of his jacket, and pushed it over his shoulders so that it fell to the ground in a heap of blue cloth.

Then she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him down to her, whispering in his ear, "I believe we have some unfinished business sir."

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her lower body tight against him as he murmured into her lips, "I believe we do."

* * *

There ya's go! Now I need to start working on the next chappie of my other Royai ficcie, so it may be a couple weeks, I mean I do have finals this week, so it is a bit more difficult for me right now on the consistant update train, but I am trying, I am just insanely busy at this moment in time!!!!

But just don't forget to give me feedback of any kind! I do appreciate it A LOT!!!!! Thanks!!


End file.
